The present invention relates generally to the field of refrigerated enclosures (e.g., refrigerators, freezers, refrigerated merchandisers, etc.) for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. The present invention relates more particularly to a thermal frame for a refrigerated enclosure. The present invention relates more particularly still to a thermal frame that includes a vacuum panel for improved thermal insulation.
Refrigerated enclosures are used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. The term “refrigerated” is used herein to refer both to refrigerators at temperatures above freezing and to freezers at temperatures below freezing. Refrigerated enclosures typically have one or more user-operable doors or windows for accessing refrigerated or frozen objects within a temperature-controlled space.
One type of refrigerated enclosure is a refrigerated display case. Refrigerated display cases are used to display products that must be stored at relatively low temperatures and often include shelves, glass doors and/or glass walls to permit viewing of the products supported by the shelves. For example, grocery stores, supermarkets, convenience stores, florist shops, and other commercial settings often use self-service type refrigerated display cases or merchandisers to store and display temperature-sensitive consumer goods (e.g., food products and the like).
Another type of refrigerated enclosure is a refrigerated storage unit. Refrigerated storage units are commonly found in warehouses, restaurants and lounges. Refrigerated storage units may also include shelves and are used to store food, beverages and other items stored at relatively low temperatures. Refrigerated display cases and storage units may be free standing units or “built in” units that form an actual part of the building in which they are located.
Whether free standing or built in, refrigerated enclosures typically include a frame that supports one or more doors or windows. The frame may define a forward portion of the surrounding enclosure and may include top, bottom, and side members. In instances where the frame supports more than one door, the frame may also include one or more vertically extending mullions. Traditional frames are made of a structurally reliable material such as aluminum, steel, or other metals; however, such materials are often poor thermal insulators. Other frames are made of plastics or filled with an insulating foam; however, such materials often lack structural integrity and reliability. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a frame for a refrigerated enclosure that overcomes these and/or other disadvantages.